Together
by queenxxsydney
Summary: Dean needs to get back to Purgatory to get Castiel back. But will he like what he finds? Destiel


As soon as Dean stepped through the blue vortex, he was overwhelmed by shock.

"I did it. I escaped Purgatory." He uttered in a whispered voice. "Cas. CAS." Dean screamed with more terror in his voice than ever.

Tears continuously rolled down his cheeks. He had lost his best friend, his angel, his brother.

_I did this to him._ _If it weren't for me, Cas would still be in Heaven. He wouldn't have fallen. He wouldn't have been in Purgatory. He would still be alive. _Dean thought to himself. _I did this to him. _

Dean walked and walked down a road until he found a forest. He ventured inside, lay down, and just stared at the night sky, which he had forgotten about. He just wanted to be with Castiel again. He wanted to be with the fallen angel. _His_ fallen angel. He wanted to wake up and find out everything was just a dream. They would still be in Purgatory. _Together. _He knew what he needed to do. He needed to get _his _angel back. He needed him. He loved him.

Dean's eyes opened wide. Wide with realization. He didn't care where he was. He just needed to be with Cas again. He needed to be with him forever. He needs to get to Purgatory again. A demon suddenly appeared before him.

"Crowley," Dean uttered.

"So you and your angel friend are back. Where is he?"

"I need to go back," Dean choked. Failing at holding back his tears.

"What?"

"I NEED TO GET BACK, CROWLEY. I NEED TO. I NEED HIM," Dean screamed.

"As you wish," Crowley told him in his witty tone.

Crowley snapped his dainty fingers and with that, Dean was back.

Swarms of Leviathans surrounded him. They were everywhere. Everywhere. The light has grown dimmer since he last set his feet on this dreaded place.

_Cas. Where is Cas? Why isn't he here? WHERE IS HE?_

"CAS. THEY'RE HERE. WHERE ARE YOU?" Dean screamed with all of his might.

"I'm right here," Castiel's voice silenced the Leviathans and Dean. "You guys can go find something else to kill for now. Be back here in thirty minutes. If you are late, you are dead. Go." His voice got colder with each word.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing."

"Now Dean, that is no way to talk to the king of purgatory."

"Wha-"

"You left Dean. I had to fend for myself down here."

"I was gone for two hours."

"You were gone for two years Dean. Did you forget the whole time situation down here? You left me. I had to survive. I couldn't just sit around and cry all day when there are all these creatures trying to slaughter me. I'm an angel. I'm their biggest target. I had to do something."

"Cas… What did you do…"

"Another angel came down here, I don't know how, I don't know why."

"Cas…"

"I killed it before it could let out a word."

"So you're one of them now?"

"Dean, what do you mean?"

"You're a soulless, blood thirsty, power hungry, murderous Leviathan…The only difference is that you have wings."

Dean literally felt his heart drop down to his stomach. Cas was just staring at him. Tears continuously rolled down Dean's strong cheeks. The silence was so strong. Castiel started to get closer and closer to Dean. Still silent. As they got closer, the silence as well as the tension rose. Suddenly the sound of feet echoed.

"Castiel. It's been thirty minutes," the Leviathan's cold voice claimed.

"It's been three minutes," Cas barked. "And for interrupting me and my… colleague's conversation, you may not kill anything, or anyone, for the rest of the day. Do you understand me?"

"But Cas," they groaned.

"No buts about it. If I find out any of you have been doing any sort of unauthorized killing, well let's say there's a place worse than purgatory I will send you to. And I never want to hear you call me that again. Leave now."

They stared into Castiel's eyes for a while to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. When they realized that, they finally left.

"Well then, Crowley beam me up. It looks like we have a Luke Skywalker on our hands," Dean announced.

"You know that Luke Skywalker was not in Star Trek right? It was Star Wars," Cas corrected the smoldering hunter.

"You know what, shut up. I taught you that. You're not allowed to correct _me_. _You're _the one that went dark side," Dean choked out. "You're not allowed to." Tears started to run down his face yet again.

"Dean," Cas uttered as he wiped the tears from the hunter's face. "I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his strong arms around Dean's body. "I-"

"Castiel," a leviathan called out.

"Did I not advise you to leave?" Castiel scolded the monster. With the flick of his wrist, he beheaded it.

"Cas, what the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"He… He, um, disobeyed my orders. So I punished him."

"You know what I meant."

"Okay, look Dean. Ever since you left this place, I just-" he paused for the longest five seconds of his lifetime.

"What?"

"Did you know that you are the only one, angel, demon, or human, that I have ever cared for in this way?"

"Wha-"

"Stop interrupting," Cas said as he moved closer to Dean. "Well when you left, I thought that that was the end of everything. I thought it would be the last I saw of you. Ever. And Dean I couldn't deal with it. I just couldn't. I ended up slaughtering the majority of the Leviathan as to show them who has the power a week after you left. Some were still weary as to if they would follow me or not. And then an angel, Naomi, came down here to rescue me. But I couldn't go back. I couldn't face… you, after all I had done down here. So I killed her before she could speak. That was a year ago. Ever since then, I have been leading them. I'm so sorry Dean. This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Castiel," Dean spoke as he moved closer to Cas until he could hear his heart beat. "What were you afraid of?"

"You… you hate me."

"Cas, do you really think I could ever hate you? After all we've been through together? To me, you're still the Cas who waited for me a whole night on the street."

"I miss that Castiel."

"But the thing is, you can't. Because somewhere deep down you know that he's still in there," Dean whispered.

"Dean Winchester, I-" Cas tried to choke out. "I…" Suddenly, Dean was closer to Cas than he had ever been before.

"What, Cas?"

"Dean Winchester, I… I love you."


End file.
